


The Hold Up

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: AK One Shots [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: When Craig tells Deran that someone robbed the surf shop, Deran needs to assure himself that Adrian is okay, and he needs to reassure Adrian that he won't let anything happen to him.  Both tasks may just be easier said than done when Adrian knows exactly what the Codys are capable of, but Deran has to try.





	The Hold Up

“Dude, how’s Adrian doing?” Craig asked, walking into the living room with a beer for each of them.  

“How the fuck should I know?” Deran asked, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“I don’t know.  Just figured you’d have gone to see him since his shop got robbed yesterday,” Craig shot back, pushing Deran’s legs off the coffee table, so he could take a seat.

“What?  Where the hell did you hear that?” Deran asked, sitting up.  He hadn’t heard anything about the surf shop getting hit. Adrian would’ve called if something happened...wouldn’t he?

“Everyone’s talking about it.  I was down at the beach, and everyone asked me if I knew anything.”

Deran cursed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “It’s fucking rent week. Adrian always stashes more cash this week,” he muttered more to himself than Craig, pulling up Adrian’s contact and sending him a quick text.

—You okay?—

“That’s fucked, man.  Everyone fucking goes there.  That’s like ripping off a church,” Craig said, leaning back on the couch.

Deran frowned at his phone when Adrian wasn’t quick to reply.  “Was anyone hurt?” Deran asked. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, as his brain came up with all sort of terrible things that could’ve happened to Adrian.

“Kenzo said that Tao had left for the day when they hit it.  Just Adrian working in the back. Maybe they thought the place was empty.”

“Fuck!” Deran ran both hands through his hair as he stood abruptly.  “I’ll see you later,” Deran said, walking toward the front door, completely forgetting the beer Craig had handed him.

“Yeah, tell Adrian I hope he’s okay,” Craig called after him.

* * *

Deran jumped out of the scout as soon as he pulled the keys from the ignition. He walked briskly across the lot to the shop and pushed inside, despite the caution tape that was still handing across the doorway.

“Adrian,” he shouted as he looked around the empty shop.  Nothing seemed broken or out of place, but the energy in the shop was all wrong.  It was too quiet.

“He’s not here, man.  Told him to take the day,” Tao said, coming out of one of the workshops.  

“Right...You know if he’s at his apartment?” Deran asked, turning on his heel, needing to get out of the shop before  _ he  _ broke something.

“If he’s not surfing, he’s probably home,” Tao said.

Deran didn’t say anything else as he stalked back to his car and tore out of the parking lot.  He drove several minutes to Adrian’s place and found his car parked on the street. 

“Adrian,” Deran shouted as he jogged to the door, forgetting any semblance of cool he’d been trying to keep.  “Adrian, you here?” 

Deran banged on the front door, trying to see through the windows as he waited for Adrian to answer.  Deran banged again even as he saw movement inside.

“Are you kidding me?” Adrian asked, opening the door and squinting out at Deran from the dark apartment.

Deran pushed his way inside, grabbing Adrian by the arms and pulling him around to get a good look at him.

“Why the hell didn’t you call me?” he demanded, looking Adrian up and down.  

Adrian had no visible injuries, but Deran wasn’t taking any chances.  He grabbed the hem of Adrian’s tank top and started pulling it up.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Adrian asked, spreading his arms to prevent Deran from getting his shirt off.

“Are you hurt?” Deran demanded, too worked up to realize what he was doing or how it looked.

“No, I’m fine.  I’m really high, but I’m not hurt.” Adrian’s hands landed on Deran’s biceps, squeezing in the way that Deran knew he was searching for tactile stimulation the way he often did when he was high.

Deran ducked his face forward right into Adrian’s space, and he could see just how glassy Adrian’s eyes were, but he still didn’t seem injured.

“What happened?” Deran asked softly, calming down a little when he realized Adrian wasn’t physically injured.

Adrian sighed, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing it like he was trying to wake himself up.

“Two guys in ski masks came in while I was closing up.  At first, I thought it was you and Craig fucking around, but then they demanded any money I had, and I knew it wasn’t you guys,” Adrian said, walking further into his apartment.  He sounded so nonchalant about the fact that he thought Deran and Craig would do that sort of thing that it made Deran’s skin crawl.

Deran followed him, listening carefully to his every word.  “Did they have guns?”

“I don’t know.  They didn’t pull one on me if that’s what you’re asking,” Adrian said, walking into his bedroom and collapsing on the messy sheets.  There was a joint in an ashtray on the nightstand, and Adrian picked it up again as he settled.

“Then what happened?” Deran asked, taking a seat on the bed beside Adrian. 

“I gave them the fucking money,” Adrian snapped, flicking his lighter to light the joint.

“You just gave it to them?”

“There were two of them.  Even if they didn’t beat the shit out of me for refusing, they could’ve done damage to the shop.  A couple thousand dollars sucks to lose, but I can’t replace the shop if they started tearing it apart,” Adrian said, rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand.

“Why didn’t you shoot them?” Deran asked.

“With what?”

“You don’t have a gun in the shop?” Deran was horrified.

“Why would I have a gun in the shop?” Adrian asked, holding out his joint for Deran.

“ _ Everyone _ has a gun.”

“Not everyone.”

Deran shook his head.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Sure, Adrian didn’t have a lot to worry about.  Most locals knew that Smurf owned the property the shop was on, and no one fucked with the Codys.  That didn’t mean someone from out of town wouldn’t hit an easy mark. It was stupid not to have a gun in the shop.

“We need to get you a gun,” Deran told him, taking a hit of the joint before passing it back.

“What am I going to do with a gun? I’m high half the time.  I’m more likely to shoot myself than a robber,” Adrian argued.

“I’ll show you how to shoot,” Deran said, formulating a plan in his head.

Adrian shook his head.  “I don’t want a gun.”

“What happens next time when someone waves a gun in your face, or they think you aren’t giving them everything in the safe?”

“Did you come to make me feel better because you’re doing a shitty job of it?” Adrian asked, leaning back against his pillows.

“I’m sorry that I don’t want you to get shot,” Deran retorted, wrapping his hand around the back of Adrian’s neck and pulling him close.  “I can’t lose you, okay? I don’t...I just can’t.”

Adrian sighed, his breath brushing against Deran’s lips because they were so close.  “I’m fine. They didn’t even touch me,” Adrian said, trying to pull back, but Deran held him close.

“If they had laid a finger on you, I would have hunted them down and cut off every last one of their fingers,” Deran promised.  He made no mention of the fact that he had every intention of finding out exactly who had done this anyway, or that he had plans for him and Craig to ensure it never happened again.  Adrian didn’t need to know those details. 

“I don’t need you to—”

“Doesn’t matter. I’d still fuck them up.”

Adrian laughed, but Deran could tell it was more due to how high he was than the fact that he actually found real humor in Deran’s words.  

“How high are you?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I started smoking, and I’ve been maintaining it since,” Adrian admitted.

Deran let out a string of curses under his breath.  “Lie down. I’m not going anywhere, so get some sleep.”

“What?  You going to protect me with your big gun?” Adrian teased him, but he settled down on the bed, stretching out against Deran’s side.

“Shut up and rest,” Deran shot back affectionately.  Adrian didn’t complain when Deran began to run his fingers through Adrian’s hair.  

Deran finished off the joint as Adrian quickly fell asleep.  Adrian’s arm was draped over Deran’s thighs, and his head rested in Deran’s lap, holding him like an oversized teddy bear.  Deran wasn’t about to complain though. His heart was still racing at the thought of Adrian getting hurt.

Looking down at the man in his lap, Deran promised himself that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Adrian.  If that meant he had to sit out in front of the shop every day to protect it, so be it. Deran couldn’t lose him.

* * *

By the time Adrian woke, Deran had contacted Craig about obtaining a gun for Adrian and had begun his search for the guys who’d hit the shop.  It would be easier once he could talk to people in person, but he wasn’t about to leave Adrian’s side yet.

Adrian may have insisted that he was fine, but Deran wasn’t dumb.  He knew that Adrian was shaken up. Whether or not the robbers had guns, Adrian had to be feeling vulnerable.  

It was moments like this that Deran wished Pope wasn’t in prison.  Pope would have no problem finding who’d done this and making them regret the decision.  That didn’t mean Deran wouldn’t find them and make them wish they’d never seen Adrian. It was just more Pope’s style.

“You look like you’re thinking very hard,” Adrian said, looking up at Deran from where he still laid in his lap.

“How’d you sleep?” Deran asked, avoiding Adrian’s comment.

“Good enough.  Your legs numb yet?” Adrian asked, rolling off of Deran and onto his back.

“I’m used to sitting in cramped cars for hours when we stake out places.  This isn’t even in the top twenty most uncomfortable positions.” Deran promised him, flexing his toes because they were, in fact, numb.

“Whatever you say,” Adrian said, staring up at the ceiling.

“You still high?” Deran asked.  He didn’t think Adrian could be after how long he’d managed to sleep, but he wanted Adrian sober when he broached shooting again.

“No, unfortunately,” Adrian said, holding up his shaking hands over his face and watching their movements.

Deran took Adrian’s hands in his and pulled them into his lap, rubbing them with his fingers.  Adrian looked away from him as Deran tugged his hands to get his attention.

“I’m not going to call you a pussy or something,” Deran told him, giving up on getting Adrian’s attention and instead rolling on top of him.  He rested Adrian’s hands on his hips and took Adrian’s face in his own. “Look at me.”

“It’s hard to look at you when you do this to people all the time.  Ever think of that? What happens to the people caught in the messes you make?” Adrian demanded, looking into Deran’s eyes.  “What happens to me when your mom thinks I’m getting in the way?”

Deran opened and closed his mouth several times, fighting his desire to fire back with anger.  He’d just prove Adrian right, and Deran desperately wanted to comfort him rather than upset him.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Deran admitted.

“So it doesn’t matter until it affects you?” Adrian asked, which went against the gentle way his hands glided up and down Deran’s sides.

“We don’t try to hurt people.  We go out of our way to make sure no one’s around, and all of these places have insurance…”

“Like the bank robbery than landed Pope in prison?” 

“Are you seriously going to grill me right now?  I came over because I was worried, not to get a lecture.”

“Don’t you find it just a little fucked up that I thought it was you at first?”

“Of course, I fuckin’ do.  You should know I wouldn’t—”

“I guess I don’t,” Adrian said, pulling his hands away from Deran’s skin where they’d crept beneath his tank top.

“Fuck that,” Deran said, leaning in and kissing Adrian roughly.  He ignored how rank Adrian’s mouth tasted, and pressed his tongue between his lips, seeking to claim him.  Deran ground down against Adrian’s hips as Adrian began to kiss him back tentatively.

Adrian let out a soft moan as Deran felt him getting hard beneath him.  Deran knew this was probably not the way to deal with Adrian’s confession, but it was the only way Deran knew how to.  So, instead of pulling away, he trailed kisses and nips down Adrian’s throat until his progress was impeded by Adrian’s tank top.

Deran leaned back, gripping the hem of Adrian’s shirt and tugging it up as Adrian sat forward.  He threw the shirt over his shoulder before pressing Adrian to the bed again and attacking his chest.

Adrian buried his fingers in Deran’s hair as he arched into Deran’s kisses.  His hips pressed against Deran as Deran pressed down in return, creating a delicious friction between them.  

Deran moved until he rested between Adrian’s legs instead of straddling them.  Then he gripped Adrian’s hips and lifted him by them while he wrapped his lips around Adrian’s nipple.

The gasp Adrian made, had Deran getting even harder.  He didn’t even think about it as he let Adrian down and began tugging his boxes down.  

Adrian tugged at Deran’s hair as Deran wrapped his fingers around his erection even as he continued to lavish attention on his nipple.  His hips bucked as Deran removed his own shorts until they could press skin to skin.

Deran didn’t bother to go looking for lube in Adrian’s drawers.  He just pressed their bodies together and rocked against him. Deran wasn’t one to worship his partners.  He was more of a hard and fast type of lover, but he was in no hurry now. In fact, he needed desperately to hold on to this moment.  

Adrian wrapped his legs around Deran’s hips, squeezing until there was no space between them. His gasps tickled Deran’s cheek as he made his way back up to Adrian’s lips.  

Deran swept his fingers down Adrian’s side until he cradled Adrian’s hip as he moved against him.  

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Deran promised against Adrian’s lips, seizing them in a searing kiss.  

Adrian’s nails dug paths down Deran’s back as he kissed him just as powerfully.  Their hips moved together in a desperate rhythm, seeking out release and maybe something stronger to bind them together.

Deran was surprised when Adrian rolled them until he was on top, grinding down against Deran.  

“You can’t make that promise,” Adrian gasped, reaching between them to jerk them both off.  His hand wrapped easily around them, tugging insistently. 

“I won’t.  I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Deran whispered, cupping Adrian’s face again and staring into his eyes.

Adrian didn’t say anything, choosing to kiss Deran instead.  Deran could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, but he ignored his own body in favor of touching as much of Adrian as he could.  

Despite the position and the pace, there was something still decidedly frantic about this.  It was as though Deran couldn’t be within Adrian’s orbit without being just a bit out of control.  

Adrian let out a breathy moan as he twisted his wrist on the up stroke.  Deran felt Adrian tighten against him then felt the splash of release between them as Adrian tumbled over the edge.

Deran swallowed Adrian’s moans as they kissed through his climax.  Slowly, Adrian pulled away and rested his forehead against Deran’s shoulder, clearly still exhausted from all he’d been through. 

Adrian didn’t say a word as he rolled off of Deran and onto his hands and knees.  Deran reached into the drawer beside the bed and removed a bottle of lube before pushing Adrian over onto his side.

“Lie down,” he said, pulling Adrian to him and pressing a lube slick finger into him.  Adrian took it without trouble and gripped Deran’s hip as Deran quickly prepped him.

Deran wrapped his arm around Adrian’s waist as he sank into him, holding his breath as he was consumed by how tight Adrian felt around him.  He pressed sloppy kisses against the nap of Adrian’s neck as he quickly fell into a frantic rhythm. 

Adrian’s fingers laced with Deran’s over his belly, anchoring them together.  Adrian’s breath was ragged because he still hadn’t recovered from his own release.  

Deran grunted, butting his forehead gently against Adrian’s shoulder as he ground against him.  He could feel Adrian tighten around him as he mercilessly rubbed against his prostate, and he finally hit his own climax.

They both shook through it as Deran held Adrian tightly to him.  They panted in tandem as Deran came back down, and Adrian caught his bearings for a second time.

“Fuck, you’re still so fucking tight,” Deran groaned as he tried to pull out.  Adrian moaned as he shuddered against Deran. Slowly, Deran felt him relax, and he slipped out easily.  

Deran got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  He rinsed off quickly in the shower before wetting a cloth and bringing in back into the bedroom where Adrian was still lying spent on the bed.

“You leaving?” Adrian asked blearily as Deran wiped him clean.

“Not going anywhere.”

“What will Smurf say?”

“Craig will cover for me,” Deran told him.  “He’s worried ‘bout you too.”

Adrian made a sound that may have been agreement, but he rolled onto his side and seemed like he passed out.  Deran dropped the cloth in the sink and climbed back into bed. He was on the brink of sleep himself when he heard Adrian mumble.

“Just promise me that you won’t hurt me.”

Deran’s chest tightened at Adrian’s words.  He wanted to promise that to him more than anything, but instead he feigned sleep, praying Adrian could forgive him for who he was.


End file.
